1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to novel guanidinocyclohexanecarboxylic acid derivatives and a process for producing such derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A. Okano et al have reported that 4-guanidinomethylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid exhibits slight anti-plasmin effects [J. Med. Chem., Vol. 15, No. 3, 247(1972)]. M. Muramatsu and T. Satoh who are co-inventors of this invention, and other individuals have found that 4-guanidinomethylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid esters exhibit inhibitory effects on serine proteases and anti-ulcer effects (U.S. Ser. No. 186,849).